Songs of Ice and Fire
by jean d'arc
Summary: This will be a collection of rock and pop songs I associate with different characters and events. The vast majority of songs are in English with a couple of songs being in Spanish. - Latest updates: January 2018 The Brotherhood Without Banners (Anarchy for the Seven Realms)
1. King Joffrey the Wicked

**Summary:**

This will be a series of songs I associate with different characters. The lyrics might be slightly altered to fit the character better.

.

 **Pearl Jam: "Jeremy" – Joffrey**

 ** _King Joffrey the wicked_**

At home  
Drawing pictures  
Of mountain tops  
With him on top  
Lemon yellow sun  
Arms raised in a V  
And the dead lay in pools of maroon below

Daddy didn't give attention  
Oh, to the fact that mommy didn't care  
King Joffrey The Wicked  
Ruled his world

Joffrey spoke in _court_ today  
Joffrey spoke in _court_ today

Clearly I remember  
Pickin' on the boy  
Seemed a harmless little fuck  
But we unleashed a lion _(obviously, not a stag …)_  
Gnashed his teeth  
And _did away with Ned Stark's head_

How could I forget  
And he hit me with a surprise left  
My jaw left hurting  
Dropped wide open  
Just like the day  
Oh, like the day I heard

Daddy didn't give affection, no!  
And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't care  
King Joffrey The Wicked  
Ruled his world


	2. Lyanna Stark

**Live: "Lightning Crashes" – Lyanna Stark**

lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
her placenta falls to the floor  
the angel opens her eyes  
the confusion sets in  
before the _brother_ can even close the door

lightning crashes, an _young_ mother dies  
her intentions fall to the floor  
the angel closes her eyes  
the confusion that was hers  
belongs now to the baby down the hall

oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it.

lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
this moment she's been waiting for  
the angel opens her eyes  
pale _grey_ colored iris,  
presents the circle  
and puts the glory out to hide, hide

...

 _…_ _and the baby's name was …_


	3. Robb Stark

**Queen:** **"Bohemian Rhapsody" – Robb Stark**

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a _young King_ , I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put _an axe_ against his head,  
 _Brought it down_ , now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sent shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh

I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never _gone to war_.

I see a little silhouette of a man,  
 _Walder Frey, Walder Frey_ , will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro

...

 _…_ _The Lannisters send their regards ..._

 _I picture him standing at the Hall in the Twins, his eyes darting from Walder Frey to his mother and back to Frey again, with a puzzled look on his face. He must have been so scared and devastated when he realized his time had come. He must have known at that instant that his mother and all his companions were going to be killed and that his war was lost._


	4. Reek (Theon)

**Pink Floyd:** **"Comfortably Numb" – Reek (Theon)**

Hello, Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone home?

Come on now, I hear you're feeling down  
Well, I can ease your pain  
And get you on your feet again

Relax, I'll need some information first  
Just the basic facts  
Can you show me where it hurts?

There is no pain, you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain, you would not understand  
This is not how I am  
I have become comfortably numb

O.K. Just a little _loose skin_  
There'll be _a lot more_ "aaaaaaaah!"  
 _And_ you may feel a little sick

Can you stand up? I do believe it's working, good  
That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on, it's time to go.

There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown, the dream is gone  
I have become comfortably numb

...

 _…_ _Theon, are you still there? Can you just snap out of it? Please!_

 _._

 _For Marah Lane, since I know you love Theon - I hope I did him justice._


	5. Tommen and Cersei

**_Pink Floyd: "Mother" – Tommen and Cersei_**

(to be sung as a duet)

 _Tommen:_

Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb?  
Mother do you think they'll like the song?  
Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls?  
Oooh, ahh  
Mother should I _help_ the Wall?  
Mother should I _become King_?  
Mother should I trust the _Faith Militant_?  
Mother will they put me in the firing line?  
Oooh ahh,  
Is it just a waste of time?

 _Cersei:_

Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry.  
Mama's gonna make all of your nightmares come true.  
Mama's gonna put all her fears into you.  
Mama's gonna keep you right here under her wing.  
She won't let you fly, but she might let you sing.  
Mama's gonna keep baby cozy and warm.  
Ooooh baby, ooooh baby, oooooh baby,  
Of course mama's gonna help build the wall.

 _Tommen:_

Mother do you think she's good enough, for me?  
Mother do you think she's dangerous, to me?  
Mother will she tear your little boy apart?  
Ooooh Ma,  
Mother will she break my heart?

 _Cersei:_

Hush now baby, baby don't you cry.  
Mama's gonna check out all your girlfriends for you.  
Mama won't let anyone dirty get through.  
Mama's gonna wait up until you get in.  
Mama will always find out where you've been.  
Mama's gonna keep baby healthy and clean.  
Ooooh baby, oooh baby, oooh baby,  
You'll always be baby to me.

 _Tommen:_

 _yeah and then I will sit idly as you rot in a cell and do the walk of shame …_

 _..._

 _What is up with Tommen? Where are his golden cojones? Both his mother and his wife are in prison and what will the King do about it? Nothing!_

 _Say what you will about Cersei, but she is a loving mother. She is a fierce mother who would do anything for her children. Yet, she is blind to the monster she has created – Joffrey … Now, with Joffrey dead and Myrcella being shipped off to Dorne (or dead?), Tommen is all she has, and she will do everything in her power to make sure he is safe and protected._


	6. Lady Stoneheart

**_Eric Clapton: "Tears in Heaven" – Catelyn / Lady Stoneheart_**

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door there's peace, I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

...

 _Is there any kindness or pity left in the bent-on-revenge monster poor Catelyn Stark has become? If she were to meet her husband or her children in the afterlife, would they recognize her? Lady Stoneheart does not belong in heaven – and has no more tears left to cry…_


	7. The Hound (to Sansa)

**_Bob Marley: "Three Little Birds" – The Hound (to Sansa)_**

 _My Little Bird:_

"Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing's gonna be alright.  
Singing "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing's gonna be alright!"

Rise up this morning,  
Smiled with the rising sun,  
 _My little bird_  
 _Wait_ by my doorstep  
Singing sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Saying "This is my message to you"

Singing "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing's gonna be alright."  
Singing "Don't worry (don't worry) about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing's gonna be alright!"

...

 _The Hound singing to Sansa when he offers to take her out of King's Landing. (The Hound can sing?)_

 _Oh, Little Bird, why did you refuse? You would have been safe. The Hound would have been safe. You might have found Arya on the way. You would have been reunited with your mother and brother … Oh Little Bird – Everything is NOT gonna be alright …_


	8. Daenerys

**_Justin Bieber:_** ** _Never say Never – Daenerys_**

See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never thought that I could take the burn.  
I never had the strength to take it higher,  
Until I reached the point of no return.

And there's just no turning back,  
When your heart's under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have,  
It's my destiny.

I will never say never - I will fight  
I will fight till forever - make it right  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
 _Fly away, Fly away, Fly away_ ,  
And never say never.

I never thought I could feel this power.  
I never thought that I could feel this free.  
I'm strong enough to _conquer_ the highest tower.  
And I'm fast enough to _fly_ across the _Narrow_ sea.

And there's just no turning back ….

I will never say never …

...

 _One of these days, eventually, at some point, if I really try, I guess there is a chance I might fly across the Narrow Sea and get my crown. But meanwhile I will just stay here in Essos conquering cities left and right with the aid of my dragons. It's fun!_


	9. Sansa Stark

**_Green Day: "Wake me up when September ends" - Sansa_**

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when _this Winter_ ends

Like my father's come to pass _(and mother, and brothers, and sister)_  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when _this Winter_ ends

Here comes the _snow_ again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost _(The North Remembers)_  
Wake me up when _this Winter_ ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when _this Winter_ ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when _this Winter_ ends

...

 _Poor Sansa, will she ever wake up from this cold gloomy nightmare she's living?_


	10. Tyrion Lannister

**_John Lennon: "Working class hero" - Tyrion_**

As soon as you're born they make you feel small  
By giving you no time instead of it all  
Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

They hurt you at home and they hit you at school  
They hate you if you're clever and they despise a fool  
Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

When they've tortured and _mocked_ you for twenty-odd years  
Then they expect you to pick a career  
When _you don't really care, they're so full of shit_  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

Keep you doped with religion and sex and TV  
And you think you're so clever and _higborn_ and free  
But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

There's room at the top, _but not for you, Imp_  
But first you must learn how to smile as you kill  
If you want to be like the folks on the hill

A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be  
If you want to be a hero well just follow me  
If you want to be a hero well just follow me

...

 _Tyrion, the voice of reason nobody wants to hear._


	11. Arya Stark

**_U2: "I Still haven't found what I'm looking for" - Arya_**

I have climbed the highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you.

I have run, I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you.

But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.

I have _killed many men_  
Felt the _blood on my_ fingertips  
It burned like fire.

This burning desire

I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of the devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone.

But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.

I believe in the Kingdom Come  
Then all the _Fa_ _ces_ will bleed into one  
Bleed into one.  
But yes, I'm still running.

You broke the bonds  
And you loosed the chains  
Carried the cross of my shame  
Oh my shame, you know I believe it.

But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.

...

 _Arya, what are you looking for? Is it revenge? Is it justice?_

 _Will you seek redemption?_

 _You've had a difficult life and you've done many things (good and bad, but who's to judge?)._

 _I hope you find what you're looking for – be it with the God of many Faces, with R'hllor, the Seven or the Old Gods – but I hope you find it soon._


	12. Lysa Tully Arryn

**_Garbage: "I think I'm paranoid" – Lysa Arryn_**

 _To my dear Petyr:_

You can look _and you must_ touch  
I _do_ think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove

I think I'm paranoid and complicated  
I think I'm paranoid, manipulated

Bend me break me anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me, breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the _Moon Door_

I think I'm paranoid, manipulated  
I think I'm paranoid, too complicated

Bend me break me …

Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me

Bend me break me anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright

 _And Petyr replies: "I have only loved one woman – your sister" … Boom!_


	13. Petyr Baelish

**_Guns N' Roses: "I used to love her" – Petyr Baelish (about Lysa)_**

I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I had to put her, _about six thousand_ feet under,

and I can still hear her complain

I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I _will never_ miss her, so I _won't_ keep her  
She's buried _somewhere down below_

I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
She bitched so much.

She drove me nuts, and now I'm happier this way

I used to love her, but I had to kill her, and I can still hear her complain


	14. House Targaryen

**Note: Thanks to anonymous guest who suggested this song for the Targaryens. Great song!**

 **I don't know if it was also you who suggested _Tommy the Cat_ by Primus. I appreciate the comment, but unfortunately I don't know this song. Thanks!**

...

 ** _Coldplay: Viva la Vida – House Targaryen_**

I used to rule the world,  
 _Flames_ would rise when I gave the word.  
Now in the morning I sleep alone,  
Sweep the streets I used to own.

I used to roll the dice,  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes.  
Listen as the crowd would sing,  
"Now the _Mad_ king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key,  
Next the walls were closed on me.  
And I discovered that my castles stand,  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.

I hear _Sept of Baelor_ bells are ringing,  
 _Fiery Dragons_ choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain,  
Once you go there was never,  
Never an honest word.  
And that was when I ruled the world.

It was the wicked and wild wind,  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums,  
People couldn't believe what I'd become.

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver _spike_.  
Just a puppet on a lonely string,  
Oh, who would ever want to be king?

...

 _Not all the Dragons are gone … some still roam these war-ravaged lands. The question is, will they rise up again?_

 _Lannister, Baratheon, Stark, Tyrell … they're all just spokes on a wheel. I'm not going to stop the wheel. I'm going to break the wheel._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Well, folks, this is all I have for now.**

 **What do you think of this collection? Do you think the songs are appropriate for the characters? I'm open to comments and suggenstions. And if you think of another song that could apply to a character, please let me know. Thanks!**


	15. Jamie Lannister

**_Linkin Park: What I've done – Jamie Lannister_**

In this farewell  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty _(well, one hand at least...)_  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

...

 _Jamie Lannister. You stand accused: You are an Oathbreaker, a Kingslayer, you slept with your sister and fathered three bastards, you lied to your King, you flung an innocent child through a window and you have boasted about your nefarious actions with no regret. How do you plead?_

 _Oh, Jamie! Have war and captivity changed you? Have you found redemption? Can you find your honor again and become the Golden Boy you were meant to be?_

 _Atone for your crimes and you shall be pardoned._

...

 **Note: So, what do you think of this so far? Any comments? Any suggestions?**

 **If you like this project, you should also check out "Tunes of Ice and Fire" by Aldon Blackreyne.**


	16. Varys

Sorry, this one is in Spanish :)

Esta va en español. Una de las mejores (si no la mejor) banda de rock de Sudamérica de todos los tiempos.

Gustavo, Zeta y Charlie ... Gracias Totales!

.

 ** _Soda Stereo: La Ciudad de la Furia – Varys (King's Landing)_**

Me verás volar por la ciudad de la furia

donde nadie sabe de mi y yo soy parte de todos.

.

 _Todo_ cambiará con un aviso de _espías_

Ya no hay fábulas en la ciudad de la furia

.

Me verás caer como un ave de presa

Me verás caer sobre terrazas desiertas

.

Te _observaré_ por las calles azules

Me refugiaré antes que todos despierten

.

Me dejarás dormir al amanecer

entre tus _sedas,_ entre tus _sedas_

 _._

Sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer

entre la niebla , entre la niebla

.

…un hombre alado extraña la tierra

.

.

Me verás volar por la ciudad de la furia

donde nadie sabe de mi y yo soy parte de todos

.

Con la luz del sol se derriten mis alas

Solo encuentro en la obscuridad

lo que me une con la ciudad de la furia

.

Me verás caer como una flecha salvaje

Me verás caer entre vuelos fugaces

.

 _King's Landing_ se ve tan susceptible

Ese destino de furia es lo que sus caras persisten

.

Me dejarás dormir al amanecer

entre tus _sedas,_ entre tus _sedas_

 _._

Sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer

entre la niebla , entre la niebla

.

… un hombre alado, extraña la noche

.

.

.

.

 _Oh Varys, Varys. Tu y tus benditos pajaritos. No hay secreto a salvo en la ciudad de la furia. El único que busca el bienestar del Reino y no una ventaja para sí._


	17. Jorah Mormont

**_Ray Charles: Hit the Road Jack_** ** _–_** ** _Jorah Mormont and his Khaleesi_**

.

 _Khaleesi:_

Hit the road _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road _Jorah_ , _I won't be betrayed three times._

Hit the road _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road _Jorah_ , _I won't be betrayed three times._

 _Jorah: _

Woo! _My Queen_ , oh _Khaleesi_ , don't treat me so mean,  
You're the _prettiest little princess_ that I've ever seen.  
I guess if you said so  
I'd have to pack my things and go.

 _Khaleesi:_

Hit the road _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road _Jorah_ , _I won't be betrayed three times._

Hit the road _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road _Jorah_ , _I won't be betrayed three times._

 _Jorah: _

Now baby, listen baby, don't-a treat me this-a way  
For _I won't betray you my Dragon Queen_.

 _Khaleesi: _

Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood  
You ain't got no _honor_ you just ain't no good.

 _Jorah: _

Well, I guess if you say so  
I have to pack my things and go.

 _Khaleesi:_

Hit the road _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road _Jorah_ , _I won't be betrayed three times._

Hit the road _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road _Jorah_ , _I won't be betrayed three times._

.

.

.

 _Oh, but our beloved Bear Knight will be back. Will his Khaleesi take him back again? Or has he lost her forever? Betrayal cuts deep in the World of Ice and Fire. …_


	18. Joanna Lannister

**_Mumford & Sons: _****_Little Lion Man – Joanna Lannister to Tyrion_**

Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man, you're not as brave as you were at the start

Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems that _your family has made_

But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line.  
I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?

Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble Little Lion Man, you'll never settle any of your scores.

Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck

But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line.  
I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line.  
I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?

Didn't I, my dear?

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, if only Joanna had lived … She would have seen Cersei and Jamie and she would have stopped them. She would have given life to an otherwise stern and heartless Tywin. She would have saved Tyrion …_

 _The Gods took her away … it was not her fault … but a Mother will always feel guilty, regardless …_

 _._

 _"_ Knights die in battle, as ladies die in childbed. No one sings songs about them _." Catelyn in A Clash of Kings._

 _This is your song, Joanna …_

 _._

 ** _Note: Thank you anonymous guest for your suggestion :)_**


	19. The Blackfish

**_The Clash: "_** ** _The Guns of Brixton"- The Blackfish_**

When they kick at your front door  
How you gonna come?  
With your hands on your head  
Or on the _pommel of your sword?_

When the law break in  
How you gonna go?  
Shot down on the pavement  
Or waiting on death row?

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh, the guns of _Riverrun_

The money feels good  
And your life you like it well  
But surely your time will come  
As in heaven, as in hell

You see, he feels _so mighty_  
Born under the _River_ sun  
His game is called survivin'  
At the end of the harder they come

You know it means no mercy  
They caught him with a gun  
No need for the _Stoneheart Lady_  
Goodbye to the _Riverland_ sun

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
Yes, even shoot us  
But oh-the guns of _Riverrun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lannisters at the door, Freys flanking you on all sides, Boltons preying on you. But Riverrun will never be theirs, not while you draw breath … Never give up, never surrender, never yield … Justice will come for House Tully, and you will be there to lift your sword and drink you cup … I have faith in you, my Blackfish and the Guns of Riverrun._


	20. Arya in Braavos

**_The Doors: "_** ** _People are strange" – Arya in Braavos_**

People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange

 _When you're No-one …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh, Arya of House Stark. What have you become? Will you ever go back to being who you are? Who are you? Are you really No-one? Or are you the third child of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, sister to Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Jon?_

 _There's a reason you kept Needle. There's a reason you chose Cat as a name. You know who you are …_

 _Come out of the rain, dear child. Go home, where people remember your name._


	21. Jamie (about Cersei)

**_Drake: "Hotline Bling" – Jamie (about Cersei)_**

 _(In the books, when Cersei is imprisoned by the High Septon, Jamie is in the Riverlands. She keeps sending him letters to come back, but he just has them burned.)_

 _._

You used to _send so many ravens_  
Late night when you need my love  
 _Send me all those ravens_  
Late night when you need my love

And I know when that hotline _croaks_  
That can only mean one thing  
I know when that hotline _croaks_  
That can only mean one thing

Ever since I left the city,  
You got a reputation for yourself now  
Everybody knows and I feel left out  
Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out  
'Cause ever since I left the city,  
you started wearing less and goin' out more  
Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor  
Hangin' with some girls I've never seen before

You used _send so many ravens …_

And I know when that hotline _croaks ..._

Ever since I left the city, you, you, you  
You and me we just don't get along  
You make me feel like I did you wrong  
Going places where you don't belong  
Ever since I left the city,  
you, you got exactly what you asked for  
Running _friends who would care for you_  
Hanging with some girls I've never seen before

You used to _send so many ravens …_

And I know when that hotline _croaks ..._

These days, all I do is  
Wonder if you bendin' over backwards for someone else … _(Lancel?)_  
Wonder if you're rollin' up a backwoods for someone else … _(Osmund Kettleblack?)_  
Doing things I taught you, gettin' nasty for someone else _…_ _(Moon Boy for all I know?)_  
You don't need no one else  
You don't need nobody else, no  
Why you never alone  
Why you always touching road  
Used to always stay at home, be a good girl  
You was in a zone, yeah  
You should just be yourself  
Right now, you're someone else

You used to _send so many ravens …_

And I know when that hotline _croaks ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh, dear Cersei, my dear sweet sister … what happened to you? You used to be my one true source of love and passion. But now … Stop sending me ravens. I'm not coming back to you. I'm not coming to your rescue. You pushed me away. I'm not crawling back to you …_

 _"…_ _she's been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettlelack and probably Moon Boy for all I know…"_


	22. Walder Frey (The Red Wedding)

**_Black Eyed Peas: "I Gotta Feeling" – Walder Frey (The Red Wedding)_**

 ** _._**

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my _archers_ , let's _kill'em all_  
Go out and smash it, like oh _the Gods_  
Jump off that _dais_ , let's get off

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel _slighted_ , I wanna _get my share_  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov  
Look at _them_ dancing, just take _them out_  
Let's paint the town _(red)_ , we'll _kill the Young Wolf_  
Let's _get the Trout_ , and then we'll do _all their men_

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up

Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

.

.

.

.

 _Well, that was fun now, wasn't it? … Who wants a party?_

 _Call me 1-800-RED-WEDS_

 _Email me: the_wine_will_flow_red - at - westeros . com . twins . fr_

 _(sorry, damned ravens, no "at" sign! ... I'll talk to Tywin about this)_


	23. Robert and Cersei

**_Paul Mc Cartney: "_** ** _We Can Work It Out" – Robert and Cersei_**

Try to see it my way

Do I have to keep on talking, till I can't go on?

While you see it your way

You run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone

.

We can work it out,

We can work it out

.

Think of what you're saying

You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right

Think of what I'm saying,

We can work it out and get it straight or say goodnight

.

We can work it out,

We can work it out

.

Life is very hard and there's no time

For fussing and fighting my friend

I have always thought that it's a crime

So I will ask you once again

.

Try to see it my way

Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong

While you see it your way

There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long

.

We can work it out,

We can work it out

.

Life is very hard …

Try to see it my way …

We can work it out

We can work it out

.

.

.

.

 _I always thought that deep down, Robert had loved Cersei. Maybe he was infatuated with Lyanna at the beginning, but he did try to love Cersei. And even though Cersei had always wanted to be with Jamie, she did earnestly try to give her relationship with Robert a chance. But after years of hurt and neglect, their relationship was beyond saving._

 _This was inspired by that scene in season 1, before the manure hit the fan. They are sharing a drink, being completely honest with each other, reminiscing over their time together and ruing a fact they both knew: they did not love each other any more (but at least they could agree on that)._

 _As far as arranged marriages go, I believe they could have been happy if they had tried. Ned and Catelyn's beginning was a lot rockier than theirs. So was Daenerys and Khal Drogo's. And yet, these couples shared a bond not even death could break._

 _So, cheers to a chance not taken._

 _Bottoms up everybody! Mead, ale or, wine!_


	24. Ned Stark (telling the truth)

**_Linkin Park:_** ** _"Breaking The Habit" – Ned: finally telling Cat and Jon about Lyanna_**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one …  
I don't know what's worth fighting for …

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never _lie_ again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

 _I'm telling you the truth, tonight._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Three simple words. Why Ned? It was just three simple words and it would have saved a lot of headache._

 _Three words Ned, that's all it would have taken. Not the cliché three words. She knew that, he knew that. Three words Ned. That's all she ever needed to hear, all he ever needed. Three words that would have made everybody's lives a lot easier. Three words that would have put an end to all the suffering and the uncertainty. Three words Ned. Why? Three words, Ned, that's all you had to say. "Jon is Lyanna's"_

 _…_

 _I don' t mean to create a debate here. People who have read some of my stories know how I feel about the whole R+L=J. Simply put, I don't like it. No, let me expand: I hate it! Apart from turning a mature saga about politics and strategy into a teenage fairy tale fantasy, it completely tarnishes the figure of Ned, one of my most beloved characters. It makes me terribly angry at Ned, it makes me hate Ned. It does not make him an honorable hero, it makes him a dishonorable bastard (no pun intended) and one of the most despicable villains in the saga. Yes, brining Jon home and saving him was heroic and honorable. But that was the easy part. Not telling Jon and Cat was dishonorable and coward. He ruined both Jon's and Cat's lives! Many other characters have done bad things, but they always had a reason for it (lust for power, revenge, mental issues) and they never hurt the ones they loved. Ned ruined the lives of two people he claimed to love for no reason whatsoever._

 _Give me a minute please, I need to talk to Ned now:_

How could you? How could you claim to love Jon when you never gave him a place? Yes, he had a bed and a plate on the table, but he didn't have a home. He was always ostracized by people wherever he went, usually by your own insecure wife. And it was all your fault. How could you claim to love him and then send him to the Wall, knowing full well what kind of place it was? If he were truly a bastard, unfortunately in your society the Night Watch is probably as high as he could ever get, but he wasn't. He wasn't a bastard! And you denied him the chance to grow into his own person. Shame on you Ned!

How could you sleep next to a woman you claimed you loved and see her struggle to go to sleep every night and have nightmares about you loving another woman and not even once try to reassure her? How could you, the one time she had the galls to ask, snap at her so violently and threaten her the way you did? How could you let her live that hell? You are lucky she was a woman of honor. She knew you loved Jon and her love for you was stronger than her fears. She forsook her honor and did her duty for the good of the family. Family Duty Honor, indeed! Jon was lucky Catelyn was your wife. She knew Jon meant a lot to you and dropped the subject. Oh, but did she suffer inside! And you never saw that! She never hurt your boy. Oh, but she could have! Any other woman would have! Cold stares and indifference, that was all she ever did to vent her feelings. She just tried to convince herself he was not there, but how could she? Could she love him? No! How could she? Not when he was a constant reminder of the fact that there was another woman who might one day come and take her place, who might one day claim for her bastard son what belonged to her children. How can you claim to love this woman when you let her suffer for fifteen years?

Why did you lie? I understand at the beginning you didn't know your wife. You didn't trust her, that's understandable. Plus you had just lost your father and brother to horrendous circumstances, had just lost your sister in a tragic way and had just returned from a savage war. But later? Did your wife never fully earn your trust? What prompted you not to tell the truth? Did you want to protect them? Did you really think a lie would protect them? If Robert ever found out, he would come knocking and most likely take your head for treason. But he would also take Jon's and Cat's. Do you really think he would believe them when they claimed they didn't know anything? You would have doomed them all by keeping them in the dark.

Had Catelyn known Jon posed no threat to her children, she would have welcome him with open arms. She loved children (hey, she even cried at the sight of two dead Lannister boys and the Lannisters had just killed you!). Jon's life in Winterfell would have been a lot better. Perhaps he would have not gone to the Wall and joined Robb in the war and talked some sense into him. Maybe they would all still be alive. But you didn't tell them. They had to endure nightmares, humiliation and fear, all because you refused to utter those three words … Shame on you Ned!

 _…_

 _Ok, I'm back. I'm done talking to Ned … No need to reply to this rambling, I know many people do not agree with my views on these issues and I respect that. I just needed to get it off my chest. RLJ really makes me hate Ned, that's one of the main reasons I don't like it. I truly wish Jon were just Ned's bastard. A meaningless one night stand fifteen ago in the midst of war can be forgiven. A lie that lasts a lifetime cannot, especially one as big as this one and with such dire consequences for the two victims._

 _So, back to the song .. in my head this is when NED TOLD CAT AND JON THE TRUTH! YEAH!_


	25. Nursery Rhymes: Assorted characters

**_Nursery Rhymes: assorted characters._**

Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high, like a _comet_ in the sky.

Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.

 _._

 _Whatever happened to that ominous red comet that was crossing the skies at the beginning … Oh, comet, how I wonder what you meant …_

…

...

...

 _Good King Tommen_ sat on a wall

 _Good King Tommen_ had a great fall

All the King's horses and all the King's men

Couldn't put _Tommen_ together again

.

 _Tommen took a leap of faith. For all the lessons his mother taught him, she never told him the expression was not to be taken literally …_

…

...

...

 _Landing's Sept_ is falling down, falling down falling down

 _Landing's Sept_ is falling down, My fair _Cersei_

 _._

 _Oh, Mad Queen, those about to die, we salute you._

 _…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Jon Snow_ had a little _wolf_ , its fleece was white as snow

And everywhere that _Jon Snow_ went the _wolf_ was sure to go

 _._

 _Once there were six puppies and their mother._

 _They stuck together like sister and brother._

 _Momma died and the puppies remained,_

 _till one by one we crossed out their names_

 _…_ _take care of your ghost, Jon, for your ghost will surely take care of you._

…

...

...

Row row row your boat

 _Gendry_ down he stream

Merrily merrily merrily merrily

Life is but a dream

 _._

 _So, Gendry, where are you? Still rowing?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Note:**_ After the angst-filled angry chapter I had before, I needed something light and funny ;)

I hope you like this one better ... Thanks

(and thanks for not flamimg me with the previous song and my harsh words on Ned)


	26. The Hound

**_Whitesnake: "Here I Go Again" - The Hound_**

I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday  
And I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again

Though I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on,  
 _(Who am I kidding? Fuck the Seven, Fuck R'hllor, Fuck the Old Gods! Why the fuck should I pray?)_  
'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

Here I go again on my own  
Going down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

I'm just another _man,_ _I don't need no_ rescue,  
 _Don't need your bloody charity!_  
And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days,  
'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

Here I go again on my own …

But, here I go again  
Here I go again,

.

.

.

.

 _Fuck the King._

 _Fuck the Lannisters and their bloody lions._

 _Fuck the Starks and their bloody wolves._

 _Fuck the Targaryens and their bloody dragons._

 _Fuck the Watch and their bloody crows._

 _I'm just a dog. I don't need the lot of you._

 _Here I go._

 _Alone._

 _On my own._

 _On my own terms._


	27. Grand Tour of Westeros

**_Moby: "South Side" – Grand Tour of Westeros_**

See myself _around Westeros_  
See the light come over now  
See myself in the pouring rain  
I watch hope come over me

Here we are now going to the East side  
I pick up my friends and _go to the Vale_  
Ride all night we _climb_ all day  
Some may come and some may stay

Here we are in the _Moon Door_  
I watch the light man fall _through the hole_  
I watch a light move across the _sky_  
I watch the light come over me

Here we are now going to the West side  
Weapons in hand as we go for _The Rock_  
Some may come and some may stay  
Watching out for a sunny day where there's

Love and darkness and my sidearm  
Hey _Lions_ ….

Here we are now going to the North side  
I look at my friends as they start to ride  
 _Howl_ at night, we ride all day  
Looking out for a sunny day

Here we are now going to the South side  
I pick up my friends and we hope we won't die  
Ride at night, ride through _desert and sun_

Come back and feel so well

.

.

.

.

 _Westeros, a land to visit on a vacation you will never forget: jousts, tournaments, brave knights, honorable sers and beautiful damsels. Book now and you'll have the unique opportunity to attend a wedding or two, either as a guest or as the groom: a festivity that will make your jaw drop. You'll never look at weddings the same way again - literally!_

 _You'll visit the Great Sept of Baelor whose beauty will turn your head and our tour of King's Landing will leave you burning with excitement. We'll stay a night at Castle Black and visit our Fashion Museum of the North where you'll see the trendiest clothing Westeros has to offer with the finest fabrics and our most refined tailors. We'll take a tour around the idyllic Iron Islands and their sandy beaches and where the hospitality is as warm as the weather. We'll take you rock climbing at the Eyrie with its breathtaking views and you can chill at the top of the Wall. We recommend you try boar hunting with an unlimited supply of wine for the thrill of a lifetime._

 _Sample our wide variety of wines and ales (sorry, no soft drinks. And we do not recommend drinking water for hygienic reasons). Try our local cuisine with all sorts of spices and vegetables. Our pigeon pie is to die for, it will take your breath away._

 _C'mon … pick up your friends and let's go for a ride!_


	28. Jon Snow Stark Targaryen

**_Bonnie Tyler: "_** ** _Holding out for a Hero" – Jon Snow Stark Targaryen_**

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the Gods?  
Where's the street-wise _Azor Ahai_  
To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a _knight in black_ upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere _before the Long Night_  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the _snow_  
And rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman  
To sweep me off my feet

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero …  
I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero …

Up where the _Wall_ meets the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the _flame_

I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Prince that was Promised._

 _The Ultimate Hero_

 _The Righteous Bastard_

 _Jon Snow Stark Targaryen, a Realm is on its knees waiting for you._

 _Rise King Jon. Rise_ _and deliver us from this bloody nightmare._

 _…_

 _This song is actually for D &D, who apparently need a hero that ASOIAF and the show did not. I'm not too fond of turning Jon into this super cool, larger-than-life fantasy super hero, braver than most, more honest than the rest, merciful and forgiving like few, and just outshining everybody else …. I used to like Jon back when he was believable :(_

 _… But this is who Jon is now, so … Long live King Jon! Long may he reign!_

 _Piece of advice Jon: Kings tend not to last too long. Just in case, do not go hunting, do not go to weddings (not your own, not your uncle's), stay away from windows, do not cross bridges, do not cross an honorable woman knight bent on revenge, beware of shadows …_


	29. Stannis Baratheon

**_Johnny Cash: "Ring of Fire"- Stannis_**

 _Ambition_ is a burnin' thing  
And it makes a fiery _crown_  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire

I fell into a burnin' ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire

The taste of _power_ is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh, but the fire went wild

I fell into a burnin' ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, Stannis, the Righful King._

 _Blood makes you the rightful heir, but your own actions condemn you._

 _This Fire Lady you so blindly follow is taking you down this burning well all the way to Hell._

 _Power has blinded you, self-entitlement has isolated you, and ambition has burned its fiery seed into your soul._

 _May R'hllor forgive you for neither the Seven nor the Old Gods will …_


	30. A Royal Visit to Winterfell

**_Madness: "Our House – A Royal visit to Winterfell_**

.

Father wears his Sunday best

Mother's tired she needs a rest

The kids are playing up downstairs

Sister's sighing in her sleep _("Oh my Prince, will you marry me"?)_

Brother's got a _wall to climb_

He can't hang around

.

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

.

Our house it has a crowd

There's always something happening

And it's usually quite loud _(especially when the King comes!)_

Our mum she's so house-proud

Nothing ever slows her down

And a mess is not allowed _(or else Septa Mordane will see to us!)_

.

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

Our house, in the middle of our street

Something tells you that you've got to get away from it _(Oh, but you shouldn't!)_

Our house, in the middle of our

.

Father gets up _for the Feast_

Mother has to _curtsey and smile_

Then she sends the kids to _bed_

Sees them off with a small kiss

She's the one they're going to miss in lots of ways

( _They will all go their separate ways never to see each other again …)_

.

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

.

I remember way back then when everything was true

And when we would have such a very good time

Such a fine time, such a happy time

And I remember how we'd play, simply waste the day away

Then we'd say nothing would come between us

 _Nine_ dreamers

.

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

Our house, was our Castle and our Keep

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, that was where we used to sleep _(and play, and laugh, and love, and dream)_

Our house, in the middle of our street

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh, the Starks … Honorable and true, courageous and brave the lot of them, but foolish and naïve._

 _Such a happy House, such a happy Family. All for it to be destroyed in a Game they had no idea how to play._

 _Nine dreamers lived in a House, a House that will never be the same:_

 _Ned – he dreamed of honor, he died a pawn_

 _Cat – her dreams of a happy family shattered by lies and treachery_

 _Robb – never in his wildest dreams did he envision becoming a King, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine what fate had in store for him_

 _Sansa - her dreams let her down only for them to become her worst nightmares_

 _Arya – she dreamed of adventures, but now she has no dreams, no house, no name, no family. Only one thought in her mind: Not today_

 _Bran –a boy with a simple dream of becoming a knight. Now, neither a boy nor a knight, a life destined for a magic he never asked for and cannot fully comprehend._

 _Rickon: his dreams were snatched away from him together with is childhood_

 _Jon – a bastard who dreamed of becoming someone, lost everything to fight for what he believed was right_

 _Theon – dreams of glory clouded his mind, now his mind is gone, only a hollow shell remains of the boisterous and proud brother-in-arms._

 _._

 _Their House is no longer their Home … and it cannot even be their Grave, their final resting place …_

 _._

 _._

 _._

(Note: this ignores Season 6 with the whole Battle of the Bastards and Jon becoming King in the North – absolute nonsense if you ask me)


	31. Ned Stark (in prison)

**_"Fields of Athenry" – Ned in prison (Dropkick Murphys version in my head)_**

By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young girl calling  
 _Ned_ , they have taken you away,  
For you _sought honor and truth_ ,  
So the young might see the morn.  
Now a _sharpened axe_ lies waiting in the _Sept_.

Low lie the fields of _Winter Town_  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of _Winter Town_.

By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young man calling  
Nothing matters, _Cat_ , when you're free  
Against _injustice_ and the Crown,  
I rebelled, they cut me down.  
Now you must raise our child _(ren)_ with dignity.

Low lie the fields of _Winter Town_ …

By a lonely _Winter dream_ ,  
she watched the last star falling  
As that prison ship sailed out against the sky  
Sure she'll wait and hope and pray,  
for her love in _the Black Cells_  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of _Winter Town_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy St. Patrick's Day :)_

 _(though not a very happy song to celebrate it with)_

 _The words of this song just move me so ... nostalgia and helplessness … hopes and dreams …_

 _I've been singing this – scratch that, I've been yelling this song top of my voice in my head all day. Well, of course, in silence, it was all in my head. Such a powerful version. A Punk rock lover like myself, how could I not sing? Of course, silently, in my head. Walking down the street, I imagined Ned and Cat holding hands, singing this song, in my head …._


	32. Daenerys and her Sweet Creatures

**_Harry Styles: "Sweet Creature"" – Daenerys to her Dragons _**

Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong

And ohhhh, we started  
 _Three Heads_ in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn, I know

But oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you _will take_ me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home

Sweet creature  
Running through the _Dothraki Sea_ , oh, where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

And ohhhh, we started …

But oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature …

.

.

.

 _Dany, Dany … so you're finally coming home … Let the Dragons lead the way … Sweet Creatures .._


	33. Edmure and Roslin

**_Dolly Parton: "Unlikely Angel"" – Edmure and Roslin _**

Like the Phoenix from the _blood_ and _grief_  
I rose up from the pain and hurt  
When I was at my very worst, I found you

Thought I could never love again  
When a spark of light came beaming in  
A thread of hope  
For me to spin around you

Unlikely Angel  
Standing there in front of me  
As if you were my destiny  
Like we were always meant to be together

Unlikely Angel  
It feels so right inside your love  
Like _the Seven_ sent you from above  
To honor, cherish, and to love forever

The smile upon your angel face  
The heaven in your eyes replace  
The hell that I've been going through  
Before you

How long have you been there for me  
I once was blind but now I see  
A future full of hope  
How I adore you

Unlikely Angel  
Oh, you never know where one might be  
In _castle_ halls or _river fields_  
But God has sent one straight down to me from heaven

Unlikely Angel

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, Edmure … A once young joyful and happy heir … The world caved in on you and you never saw it coming … I truly hope you find happiness with your new wife and see the light beaming in through the darkness … As for Roslin, did she know of the plot? If she didn't, then you can't hold it against her. And if she did, you can't hold it against her either … In that violent and cruel world, what could a lone young innocent girl do against the power of her father and the wrath of a senseless war? …_

 _._

 _._

 _Suggested by a reviewer. Thank you heattyfeather77 :)_


	34. Arya Stark - Niño Soldado

**_Ska-P: "Niño Soldado" – Arya_**

Fui a _parar_ donde no hay nada  
tras esa línea que separa el bien del mal.  
Mi tierra se llama miseria  
y no conozco la palabra _caridad_

Fui secuestrado en una guerra  
torturado y preparado pa' matar.  
Me han convertido en una bestia,  
soy solo un niño que no tiene identidad

Me han obligado a disparar,  
me han enseñado como asesinar,  
me han obligado a mutilar,  
en un infierno terrenal.

Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdón  
¿quien te robó el corazón ?  
No te levantes del sillón.  
Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdón  
¿quien te robó el corazón ?  
Apaga la televisión.

Una pistola en mi cabeza  
me esta obligando a asesinar _sin preguntar._  
Soy una maquina de guerra  
mi dedo aprieta ese gatillo sin _pensar_

Me han obligado a disparar …

Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdon …

.

.

.

.

 _Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos …_

 _Cersei_

 _Joffrey_

 _Ilyn Payne_

 _The Hound_

 _Walder Frey_

 _Tywin Lannister_

 _…_ _Amén._

 _La violencia es tu religión. La venganza se ha transformado en tu Dios. Tu espada es tu templo y tu lista es tu plegaria. ¿Qué le decimos al Dios de la Muerte?_

 _Ay niña querida, ¿a dónde has ido a parar? ¿Qué queda de aquella chiquilla traviesa con la sonrisa cómplice? … La niña se ha ido y en su lugar sólo ha quedado una máquina de guerra … la vida te ha llevado por este camino, esperemos que te traiga de vuelta … Amén._


	35. Here's to you, Mrs Lannister

**_Simon & Garfunkel: "Mrs. Robinson" – Cersei _**

And here's to you, Mrs. _Lannister_  
 _People fear_ you more than you will know, wo wo wo  
God bless you please, Mrs. _Lannister_  
Heaven holds a place for those who _prey_ , hey hey hey

We'd like to know a little bit about you for our files  
We'd like to help you learn to help yourself  
Look around you, all you see are _vile backstabbing_ eyes  
Stroll around the grounds until you feel _you're safe_

And here's to you, Mrs. _Lannister …_

Hide it in a hiding place where no one ever goes  
Put it in your pantry with your _wine_  
It's a little secret, just the _Lannisters'_ affair  
Most of all, you've got to hide it from the _King_

And here's to you, Mrs. _Lannister …_

Sitting on a sofa on a Sunday afternoon  
Going to the _Small Council's_ debate  
Laugh about it, shout about it  
When you've got to choose  
Every way you look at it you lose

Where have you gone, _King Baratheon_?  
A nation turns its lonely eyes to you, wo wo wo  
What's that you say, Mrs. _Lannister_  
 _Your legacy has died_ and gone away, hey hey hey

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cersei,_

 _Queen Consort_

 _Queen Regent_

 _Queen of the Seven Kingdoms_

 _…_ _you've made it! … Whatever the means, whatever the cost …_

 _…_ _but the way to the top is as high as the way to the bottom. The realm longs for peace, the populace prays for better times. Will you be their Champion Queen? Or will the Valonqar fulfill its destiny?_

 _…_ _enemies to the North, enemies to the South, enemies to the East, enemies at home. Watch out! Look out!_


	36. The Free folk

**_Midnight Oil: "The Dead Heart" – The Freefolk_**

We don't serve your country  
Don't serve your king  
Know your custom don't speak your tongue  
 _South_ man came took everyone

We don't serve your country  
Don't serve your king  
 _Kneel_ man listen to the songs we sing  
 _Crow_ man came took everything

We carry in our hearts the true country  
And that cannot be stolen  
We follow in the steps of our ancestry  
And that cannot be broken

We don't serve your country  
Don't serve your king  
Know your custom don't speak your tongue  
 _Ice_ man came took everyone

We _do_ need protection  
 _But_ don't need your hand  
Keep your promise on where we stand  
We will listen we'll understand

We carry in our hearts the true country …

We carry in our hearts the true country …

...Crowns got more right than people, got more say than people

… Forty thousand years can make a difference to the state of things  
… The dead heart lives here

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _We don't kneel to no King, we don't need no crown._

 _We know who you are, kneeler, southman, crow._

 _You fear us, you hunt us down._

 _You call us wildlings, savages._

 _But we know what's out there, and we know it's coming._

 _The Long Night is coming …. And the Dead come with it …._


	37. The Brotherhood Without Banners

**_Sex Pistols: "Anarchy in the UK" – The Brotherhood Without Banners _**

.

Right

Now

Ha ha ha ha ha...

.

I am an antichrist

I am an anarchist

Don't know what I want

But I know how to get it

I wanna destroy passer by

Cause I wanna be … Anarchy

No _King's dog_

 _._

Anarchy for the _Seven Realms_

It's coming sometime and maybe

I give a wrong time, stop a traffic line

Your future dream is a _backstabbing_ scheme

.

Cause I wanna be … Anarchy

In the _Kingdom_

 _._

How many ways to get what you want

I use the best

I use the rest

I use the enemy

I use anarchy

.

Cause I wanna be … Anarchy

It's the only way to be

.

Is this the _Stark Wolf Flag_

Or is this the _Lion's Pride_

Or is this the _Stag on Fire_

I thought it was the _Kraken Fleet_

Or just another country

Another _Fake King's Banner_

 _._

I wanna be … Anarchy

And I wanna be … Anarchy

Know what I mean

.

And I wanna be … Anarchist

Get pissed

Destroy

.

.

.

.

.

 _We bow to no King._

 _We carry no flags_

 _Your Wars are a joke._

 _Monarchs bathe in Glory and bask in their self-entitled power,_

 _while the common people carry the load._

 _None of you are Kings of mine …._

 _…_ _Now we just do the bidding for the Lady with No Heart …_


End file.
